Lexi enseña a Paisley
by Yen Sid stories
Summary: Paisley encuentra a Lexi masturbándose, y Lexi le enseña lo que es tener relaciones sexuales.


Una tarde de verano, Paisley fue a la casa de Lexi a hacerle una visita.

Al llegar a la casa, la Señora Reed le abrió la puerta y le dijo que Lexi estaba en su habitación. Tras ello le pidió que le dijera a Lexi que cuidara de la casa, ya que el Señor Reed estaba trabajando y ella debía marcharse a comprar algunas cosas. Por lo que ambas chicas se iban a quedar solas.

Paisley subió al piso de arriba, y cuando se acercó a la puerta de Lexi, empezó a oír ruidos dentro. Lexi estaba gritando:

‒ ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Paisley se preocupó, ¿Lexi estaba en peligro? Entonces, abrió la puerta y encontró a Lexi desnuda en su cama.

‒ ¡Mierda! ‒ gritó Lexi del susto, tapándose con las sábanas ‒ Joder, Paisley, ¿no sabes llamar a la puerta? Ciérrala antes de que entren mi madre.

Paisley cerró la puerta.

‒ Tu madre se ha marchado justo cuando he venido. Perdona, pero es que pensaba que te estaban atacando. ¿Por qué gritabas?

‒ ¿Tú qué crees?

‒ No lo sé. ¿Te duele la muela?

‒ ¿Qué? ¡No! A ver, Paisley… Mira, siéntate.

Paisley se sentó en la cama.

‒ Paisley, ¿tú..? ¿Tú sabes lo que es masturbarse?

‒ Pues… No. ¿Es un tipo de baile?

‒ No. Mira… Esto que te digo no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿vale?

‒ Vale. Promesa de mejor amiga.

‒ Mira, masturbarse es frotar tu mano en tu vagina. Por eso estaba gritando.

‒ ¿Gritabas porque te estabas masturbando? ¿Es que eso duele? ¿Entonces por qué lo hacías?

‒ No, Paisley, no duele. Lo que pasa es que da mucho placer, y me estaba gustando tanto que empecé a gritar.

‒ Vaya. ¿Entonces eso es bueno? Qué pena, yo no sé cómo se hace eso. Yo también quiero tener mucho placer. Lexi, ¿me enseñas cómo se hace?

‒ ¿Qué?

‒ Quiero que me enseñes a masturbarme para tener mucho placer como tú.

‒ Paisley, pero eso…

‒ ¿Para enseñarme tengo que estar desnuda como tú? No pasa nada, ya nos hemos visto desnudas en los vestuarios de las animadoras.

En ese momento, Lexi estaba tan excitada que le pareció estupendo ver desnuda en ese momento a Paisley.

‒ Está bien, desnúdate y te enseño.

Paisley se desnudó. Lexi y Paisley se sentaron desnudas en el borde de la cama.

‒ Vale, Paisley. Te voy a masturbar yo para que notes cómo es la sensación.

‒ De acuerdo.

Lexi bajó su mano hasta la vagina de Paisley, la cual estaba bien depilada, y empezó a frotarla, mientras tenía el brazo alrededor de su espalda y le acariciaba el hombro para que estubiera relajada. A Paisley le estab gustando.

‒ ¿Qué me dices, Paisley? ¿Cómo te sientes?

‒ Me gusta. Da gustito.

‒ Oye, ¿qué tal si nos besamos para que te sientas más excitada?

‒ ¿Besarnos? Pero es lo hacen los novios y las novias.

‒ Bueno, pero nosotras podemos ser amantes. Los amantes también se dan besos.

‒ Mmm… Vale.

Lexi besaba a Paisley mientras le acriciaba la entrepierna. Paisley estaba sintiéndose excitada.

‒ Besas muy bien, Lexi.

‒ Tú también, Paisley.

Paisley comenzaba a respirar profundamente.

‒ Me gusta mucho esto. Nunca me había sentido así.

‒ Pues te va a gustar más lo que te voy a hacer ahora.

Lexi se levantó y se puso de rodillas frente a Paisley, y empezó a lamerle el coño mientras lo acariciaba.

‒ Vaya. ¿Para masturbarse también hay que usar la lengua?

‒ No, Paisley, esto se llama sexo oral.

‒ Pues me da mucho gustito. Continúa.

Lexi seguía lamiendo y acariciando la entrepierna de Paisley, y entonces empezó a meterle dos dedos dentro mientras la lamía.

‒ Ay… Lexi… Esto me está gustando. Me está gustando mucho.

Después de un rato así, Lexi se detuvo.

‒ Dime, ¿te ha gustado?

‒ Sí. ¿Pero por qué paras? ¿No podemos seguir?

‒ Es que ahora quiero ver qué tal lo haces tú. A ver si has aprendido algo de mi. Luego seguiré contigo.

‒ Ah. Vale.

Lexi se tumbó en la cama, y Paisley empezó a lamerle el coño. Imitando a Lexi, le metió dos dedos dentro. Paisley lo hacía genial, Lexi estaba disfrutando con ello.

‒ Mmmm… Sí, Paisley, sigue así ‒ decía Lexi mientras acariciaba el pelo de Paisley ‒ lo estás haciendo muy bien para ser tu primera vez.

Despues de un rato, Lexi le dijo:

‒ Vale, vamos a cambiar de postura.

‒ ¿Vas a lamerme a mi otra vez?

‒ Vamos a hacer algo con lo que disfrutaremos las dos.

Entonces, Lexi sacó un consolador de doble penetración del cajón de su mesilla.

‒ Vamos a meter esto dentro de nuestros coñitos. Ya verás qué placer.

Ambas chicas se sentaron una frente a otra entrelazando sus piernas. Con cuidado, Lexi metió un extremo en el coño de Paisley, y después metió el otro extremo en su propio coño. Poco a poco, Lexi empezó a moverlo.

‒ Ay… ‒ se quejaba Paisley.

‒ Tranquila. Es tu primera vez. Luego te acostumbrarás. Ya verás qué gusto.

Lexi movía el consolador, entrando y saliendo de los coñitos de las dos chicas. Poco a poco iba acelerando el ritmo. Lexi movía sus caderas al ritmo que movía el consolador.

‒ Esto me gusta, Lexi.

‒ Mueve las caderas como. Practica tu movimiento.

Paisley movía también sus caderas. Estaba muy excitada.

‒ ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ‒ gritaba la rubia de pelo largo ‒ Ya entiendo por qué gritabas antes. Esto es increíble.

Unos pocos minutos después, Paisley terminó corriéndose, y al verlo, Lexi se corrió también.

‒ Ay, lo siento, Lexi. Me ha salido algo de mi interiror. No sé si me he hecho pis.

‒ No, tranquila. Estos son tus jugos. Te salen cuando estás muy excitada. Mira, pruébalos.

Lexi dio el consolador a Paisley, y empezó a lamer sus propios jugos.

‒ Me gustan. Tienen un sabor raro, pero me gustan. ¿Puedo probar también tus jugos?

‒ Sí, por supuesto.

Paisley terminó por lamer los jugos del consolador.

‒ Venga, túmbate, vamos a limpiarnos la una a la otra.

Paisley se tumbó en la cama, y Lexi se puso encima suyo. Ambas empezaron a lamer los jugos de sus vaginas en la posición del 69.

Después, ambas se tumbaron en la cama, tapadas con las sábanas.

‒ Me ha gustado mucho. ¿Podemos hacerlo más veces?

‒ Pues claro. Eso es lo que hacen los amantes.

Paisley miraba a Lexi a los ojos.

‒ Te quiero, Lexi.

Lexi sonrío.

‒ Yo no te lo suelo decir, pero… También te quiero, Paisley.

‒ Lexi, en vez de ser mi amante, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Lexi sonreía.

‒ Sí. Por supuesto. Seremos novias.

Paisley se tumbó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Lexi, y Lexi le dio un beso en la cabeza. Las dos descansaron abrazadas después de aquél increíble momento.


End file.
